Nothing More
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: Love...Hate...It was hard to choose...Would she be chosen for? Or live with this memory for the rest of her life... A SasuXSaku one-shot


Sakura let out a sigh as she walked away from Konoha Hospital. It was a long day that led her shift going late into the night. She walked slowly taking the back way home to get away from the commotion of the weekend. Her emerald eyes looked up at the slightly cloudy sky sadly as the moon hid behind one of the gray ominous dark shields of the sky.

"I wonder if it's going to rain…," She said softly to herself before turning her attention back to the road in front of her. The path she took actually took her down memory lane; memories of Team 7. She shook her head, clearing it of the agonizing reminiscences. The pink haired kunoichi reached her door and unlocked it. She looked back at her street, having an eerie feeling. She pressed her lips into a thin line before shrugging it off and entering her apartment.

Sakura took off her sandals, leaving them at the door as she walked to her room. Her eyes were heavy from using her chakra for mainly idiotic, drunk ninjas. She untied her headband and shook her hair as she let the headband drop from her hands and onto her dresser. As her pale hands touched the zipper on her top to take if off she suddenly felt someone's icy hands grab her wrists and pin her to the wall. The hand was clearly a male's because it was big enough to hold both her tiny wrists in one grip.

The medical ninja tensed up, feeling the intruder's hot breath tickle her ear. She bit her soft lip, trying to pump chakra into her fists so she could get him off her. She then cursed to herself for working overtime at the hospital. A familiar chuckle broke the silence, stopping her struggle. She tensed more, "…Who are you…" She tried to add venom to her voice to hide the fear, but either he heard past it or it did not intimidate him.

"Looks like you're still weak, Sakura," The smooth voice said, pronouncing each syllable of her name slowly. Said girl's eyes widen, fear feeling them, "Sasu…ke…" The last time she had met with him, he almost killed her. She was weak then. She had been determined to kill him if that was the only way she could save him, but she just couldn't. He didn't bother to answer and he ripped her shirt off, causing the girl in front of him to gasp.

The traitor felt her now exposed side, his arm guard already off. He then threw her to the bed, getting on top of her before she even had a chance to blink. "Sasuke…stop this." She struggled against him. A growl escaped the Uchiha's lips as he glared at her with Sharingan eyes that didn't belong to him. "Isn't this what you always wanted Sakura?" He purred evilly into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. It was unknown to her if it was out of fear or pleasure.

His cold smirk came to his lips at that. He peeled off her bra then started sucking roughly on one petite breast, the other being fondled with his hand. Sakura arched into the man that was once her obsession. Tears escaped her eyes as a moan found its way past her lips. She had always wanted Sasuke, sexually and emotionally, but this wasn't the Sasuke she fell in love with. She also knew that the chances of him coming back were slim to none.

She got pulled out of her thoughts when he nipped harshly at her nipple, making her yip. His wicked chuckle filled her ears as he took off his top and pants. Sakura turned her head away from him, not wanting to watch him, knowing that she probably couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. He yanked her head back, "You'll watch." His tone was bitter. Sakura shook underneath him as her horror filled emerald orbs stared at the man above her.

Sasuke pulled off her skirt and threw it aside before peeling off her skin tight shorts. He kissed, nipped, and sucked her skin as he went down to her waist. He took her frilly pink underwear into his teeth before tearing them off. He smirked when he saw the pink pubic hair, "So…curtains do match the drapes." He chuckled, tauntingly. Sakura felt her face heat up to a blush. She opened her lips to say something but it was cut off by a gasp from her as he shot his tongue into her forbidden cave.

Sakura gripped the sheets tightly, arching more than before as he played with her vaginal lips. He teased her with his tongue, hitting her g-spot so lightly that it only aroused her more, not letting her cum. Her hands gripped his spiky raven locks fighting to either push him away or pull him closer. She couldn't even think to stop herself as the name of her rapist escaped her lips. His lips formed a smirk as he pulled away. She whimpered softly as her fearful eyes looked at him, lust starting to glaze over it.

Sasuke pulled himself up and greedily claimed her virgin lips. He pressed his bulge against her that was barely being held back by his boxers. Sakura fought to kiss back, not wanting to give him that pleasure. A growl irrupted from the Uchiha's throat as he used more force in the lips. More tears mixed with the sweat forming on her skin as she kissed him back with trembling lips.

Sasuke gave a smirk of victory as he slipped off his boxers, not letting their lips break contact. He grinded their naked bodies against each other, causing Sakura's hips to buck up at his in surprise. Sasuke let her lips go as she let out a loud moan. Sasuke finally stuck his head into her vagina then slammed the rest into her without any warning. The kunoichi's moan turned into a scream within seconds.

The cold ninja smirked as he pulled out and slammed into her tight pussy. Sakura couldn't take in pleasure out of it, tears seeming not to have an end. His member pulsed in her, but she clenched her teeth, looking away from him again. He growled and grabbed her throat, "Look at me bitch." His eyes only held hatred as emerald gems met his ruby and onyx ones.

Before she could process what he was doing, she was pulled into Mangekyo Sharingan. The sex was intensified in the black and white world. Sasuke seemed to grow harder with her screams as he went as rough as he could without killing her or overly hurting her. He grunted as he finally came as did the screaming girl. He pulled out and let her out of the world, pulling on his clothes as her eyes refocused. She panted harshly, covering in blood, sweat, tears, and cum.

Sasuke came over to the pain pinned girl and whispered into her ear, "This is only so I'll have an heir…nothing more." He disappeared without another word. Sakura forced herself to curl up as she cried herself to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A month later…<em>**

Sakura stood inside the empty clinic that had closed early. She held a pregnancy test in her hand. A tear hit it as it held a pink plus sign. _Positive._

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I know this seems like an Anti-SasuSaku…Okay it kind of is…<em>

_BUT my friend (Gaara-Rulezzz) and I were talking and she gave me the idea…_

_So credit goes to her for the inspiration and she fixed some parts in the story for me :3_

_Thank you~_


End file.
